Why didn't she just tell him
by OTHLOVER901
Summary: The story is set five years after season 7 with some changes. Logan still refused to do the long distance thing again. After Logan left her Rory found out she was reinterviewed for the job at The New York Times, that's not the only surprise she got, Rogan
1. Chapter 1

_The story is set five years after season 7 with some changes. Logan still refused to do the long distance thing again. After Logan left her Rory found out she was reinterviewed for the job at The New York Times, that's not the only surprise she got…_

It was Saturday afternoon and Rory Gilmore's gaze wandered from her computer screen where she was writing her most recent article for The New York Times. Her eyes fell on the picture of herself with her mum and grandparents where she had just graduated from Yale. It was supposed to be one of the biggest and happiest days of her life – she was graduating from college, but no Logan had to go and ruin it by dumping her.

FLASHBACK

**Logan walked over to Rory beaming, once he got close enough to Rory to see her face clearly, his face fell. He knew her answer. However he had the slightest glimmer of hope.**

"**I'm so sorry Logan, I can't marry you I'm 22 years old and I have literally **_**just**_** graduated from college." She told him "Please can we do the long distance relationship thing again?" she asked him hopefully.**

"**No I can't, when we were apart, when I was in London, when I was without you day after day, week after week, month after month, I hated that Rory, so it's all or nothing! What will it be you and me forever or not at all" he asked her. Silently he prayed to God that she was all in, in it for the long haul.**

"**I love you Logan, you have no idea how much I love you!"**

**Logan just said "If only that were enough." And he walked away leaving an upset Rory with tears streaming down her face.**

Rory was suddenly pulled out of her day dream by her front door being thrown open by a very charming Australian. "LOVE!"

Rory looked to the door to see none other that Finn Rostchild who said "Rory darling, how are we on this fine day?"

"I'm doing fine you however seem to have forgotten something rather important" she questioned the chipper Aussie

"Rory darling I could never forget the ever lovely Bella, she with…"

But before he could say anymore in walked Colin McCrae holding a gorgeous five. She had beautiful long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that were as pretty as her mum's. Bella was wearing a pink sundress with tiny sunflowers on it. Bella ran over to her mum and gave her a big hug.

"Hey baby did you have fun with Uncle Colin and Uncle Finn?" Rory asked her daughter.

"Yeah we went to the park I had a go on the swings and the slide and on the monkey bars and I even went on the flying fox but uncle Colin had to help me" she energetically told her mother.

"And did Uncle Finn behave?" Rory sceptically

"He went on the flying fox too only he fell off."

Rory and Colin laughed, while Bella erupted into a fit of giggles at the memory.

"What it's not my fault a beautiful red head walked by" he grumpily said

That just made them laugh and giggle more, ah typical Finn.

When Rory stopped laughing she was able to say "Finn you might want to be more careful next time… just a thought"

At that point Colin said "Rory I'm going to take Finn home before he hurts himself again"

"See you tomorrow" Rory said

"Bye Uncle Colin, bye Uncle Finn"

"Until we meet again loves" Finn told Rory and Bella before making his dramatic exit dragging Colin along behind him.

"Alright little miss time for bed" Rory told her daughter.

Bella countered with "can you please read 'Rainbow Magic', pretty please mummy?"

"Okay so you change into your PJ's on and jump into bed and I'll grab it."

Rory walked into Bella's room and laughed lightly "you really love this book don't you"

Bella just giggled. When they were both settled Rory started reading

_Once upon a time there was an old lady called Gran Tibbet. She lived in an old, old house on the edge of the forest with her granddaughter Annie Tibbet and Little Dog Bozo. Around the house was Gran Tibbet's pretty rose garden was a grassy meadow that went right to the edge of the dark Fern Forest. Early in the morning the deer and their fawns would come out of the forest and eat the grass in the meadow. Sometimes Annie could get quite close to the fawn, but Little Dog Bozo would run out and bark at the deer. "One day they won't run away," Annie scolded. "Then you'll be sorry." But Little Dog Bozo only laughed. When the weather turned cold… and what about the crock of gold? Of course it was only fairy-sized crock of gold, so Gran set it on her mantelpiece in a tiny glass case, to prove that Fairy Folk really __**did **__live in the Fern Forest and that there really __**was **__a crock of gold to be found under the rainbow. _The End Rory noticed that her daughter was slowly falling asleep so she carefully and quietly but the book on Bella's bedside table got up, turned off the light left the room she got ready for bed and happily drifted to sleep.

She was woken the next morning by Bella jumping happily on Rory's bed saying "mummy, mummy, its morning, its morning, time to get up, time to get up!"

"Urgh why must you be so chipper this morning" Rory complained

"Cause I get to spend the WHOLE day with Uncle Colin and Uncle Finn" Bella told her mother

"Well then you had better go get ready, I get ready for work."

"Okay" Bella bounced off the bed and into her room

An hour later they were ready and on their way to the apartment that Colin and Finn shared, Rory dropped Bella off at Colin and Finn's on her way to work.

Meanwhile a plane originating in Palo Alto was on its final decent into the New York airport with a certain blonde haired brown eyed guy on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Huntzberger walked off the plane and into the New York airport and saw his sister.

"Honour, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling for the first time in quite some time.

"Oh, baby brother I missed you." They hugged each other

A few hours later Logan dropped his stuff off at his new place and now he and Honour are eating at a diner a couple blocks from his place.

Honour could see her brother had something on his mind, he wasn't his normal happy go lucky self and she was almost positive that she knew why.

"How you doing?" Honour asked

"Fine" Logan responded

Nope Honour wasn't buying that, something was wrong and it was definitely Rory that had him so depressed.

"So… you never told me why you're moving to New York" she asked

"Too many sad reminders in Palo Alto" he glumly told her

She looked into Logan's eyes and knew she was right it was Rory he really and truly misses her.

"What kind of sad reminders made you want to leave Palo Alto?"

Logan looked into Honour's eyes and knew that she knew the reason and looking back she knew that he knew.

Suddenly Logan found his plate very fascinating

"Tell me" Honour quietly said

He started to explain "when I first moved into the house I had for us I'd look around and everywhere I would see something that would make me think of Rory. Like in the backyard there's an avocado tree and Rory loves guacamole, so I threw myself into my work and that worked for a while until someone mentioned going hiking in the Dish on weekends. A bike would rush by me on the sidewalk and I remembered that we were going to go biking at the Baylands. I would smell coffee and I'd think of Rory and her addiction to coffee. When I walked past a coffee shop I would imagine us coffee drinking on university avenue.

He was in so much pain. "Oh, Logan. It may sound like a cliché but people who are meant to be together always find a way back to each other" Honour told him.

He knew his sister was just trying to help him but god she could be so sappy sometimes.

"Thanks Honour… I think" Logan said

"No problem. Hey listen I have to go now but we should really do this more often" honour said

"For sure" Logan replied with very little effort because his mind was somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

_By the way in case anyone was wondering the story rory was reading bella is called 'RainbowMagic'. Stories and pictures by Shirley Barber. I chose that book cause it was my favourite when I was little._

After work Rory picked up Bella from Colin and Finn's place, on the way home Rory asked "Alright baby girl your turn to pick dinner?"

"Umm how about Chinese." Bella answered.

"Sure let's stop by Dengs Diner on the way home."

"Yummy!" Bella told her mum

The girls grabbed their dinner and headed home. While eating dinner they watched 'Aliens in the attic' in the lounge room. Once the movie had finished Rory put Bella to bed then worked on her article for a bit before going to bed herself.

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Time to get up! " yelled excitedly jumping on her mother's bed.

"Alright let's go get you some breakfast then. How does scrambled eggs sound?"

"Yes please and don't forget the cup of warm Milo." She reminded her mother.

Rory just laughed "I won't forget your Milo."

"Good, cause Uncle Finn ALWAYS forgets" she said matter of factly.

Rory gave her daughter her breakfast and had several cups of coffee herself. They finished their breakfast and left and Rory dropped Bella off at Colin and Finn's place. Colin was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast and as Finn isn't really BFF"s with the sun he was in his room asleep.

"Okay pretty girl, mummy's gotta go to work now, but have fun and I'll see you after work" Rory said then kissed Bella, waved by to Colin and left.

"So what would you like to do today?" Colin asked Bella.

She thought for a minute "how about we watch some movies?"

"Sure thing, how about you pick them out."

Ever since Bella had started watching movies at their place on a regular basis Colin and Finn had developed quite a collection, it didn't rival Rory and Bella's by a long shot but it was decent.

Bella had decided on 'Ella Enchanted', 'Remember Me' and 'The Pacifier'.

He looked down at the movies doubtfully and said "does your mum let you watch this?" he asked her referring to 'Remember Me'.

"Oh yeah we watch it all the time." She said sweetly, giving him the bambi eyes she learnt from her mum.

"Alright" he said slowly. He knew he was probably going to regret it later but he just couldn't say no to those baby blues.

They put in the first movie and started watching it. About 20 minutes into the third DVD Rory came and found them asleep, she didn't want to wake them and she hadn't seen 'The Pacifier' in a while so she decided to sit down and watch it as they watched it through their eye lids. As the end credits started to roll up Bella and Colin started to stir.

Rory turned the TV off and said "well, well hello sleepy heads."

"Mummy." Bella said

"Rory how long have you been there?" Colin asked her

"Long enough to watch the whole movie, I didn't want to wake you." She told him.

"I guess we were pretty sleepy huh" Colin said

"Yeah, where's Finn? Normally he's bouncing around this time of day"

"Yeah, I guess he hit it pretty hard last night" he said

"I need to get Bella home and you had better check Finn's mental state."

When Bella and Rory got home they had pizza for dinner and watched 'Just Visiting'. Once Bella was asleep Rory called her mother and instead of saying hello Lorelai answered "daughter of mine"

"Hey mum, how are you?" Rory asked

"I just talked to _your_grandmother…"

"Uh, oh. When you say it like that something has happened"

"Not really… she just gave me hell for my answering machine greeting message."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Rory asked knowing that it wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm just sick of having to hear her go on and on about how 'inappropriate it is'. Argh. I'm really not liking that woman right now." Lorelai grumbled.

"Aren't you always?" Rory asked

"True. Very true. As always you're the smartest cookie in the jar." Lorelai responded

Rory just shook her head at that response; her mother could say the nuttiest things sometimes.

"Well how would you like to spend some time with you granddaughter to help cheer you up?" Rory asked.

"Really? I'd love to look after her." Lorelai told her daughter bouncing up and down.

"Thanks. You can stop bouncing up and down now." Rory told her mother knowingly

Lorelai stopped with a guilty grin on her face.

"So how about this weekend? I'll pack her a bag and give it to you after Friday night dinner?"

"What are you doing this weekend, that requires the sudden need to send your daughter to the crazy town we call Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"How did? Doesn't matter. If you must know I have a lot of work to do and as well behaved as she is having a little girl running around makes it a bit difficult."

"It's okay you don't need to explain it to me, I love that little girl." Lorelai said

"Thanks mum." Rory said

"No problem. Bye sweets." Lorelai replied

Bella gave Rory her usual wake up call.

"Morning baby girl."

"Mummy!"

"what would you say if I told you you're gonna spend some time in Stars Hollow with your grandparents?" Rory asked Bella.

Bella's eyes lit up "really! Can I stay the WHOLE weekend there?"

Rory laughed lightly and said "Sure you haven't stayed there in a while so yeah you can stay the whole weekend. Right now though we need to get ready."

Rory and Bella were just coming out of the elevator on Colin and Finn's apartment floor when a man blast past them as they started walking down the hall when they heard Colin yelling "Finn! Finn Rostchild get back, Finn!"

The two girls realized the man was Finn, a very naked Finn. But all he did was get in the elevator and scare the hell out of an elderly lady.

The girls went into the apartment they should have been shocked but they weren't and actually come to think of it they really shouldn't be because in the 8 or so years since she had met Finn she had discovered that when it comes to Finn strange things such as this were a common occurrence.

Colin was just standing there just inside the doorway.

"So I see Finn is going through another one of his naked phases." Rory said

"Yeah, but he'll come back eventually. He always does." Colin said the last bit was more to himself then anyone else.

"Alrighty then let me know if there's anything I can do." Rory told him

"Thanks Rory." He told her.

"No problem." Rory said

"See you guys this afternoon." She told Bella and Colin.

Rory went to work while Colin and Bella watched all the Harry Potter movies. Just as the credits for the last one came up Colin's phone started to ring.

"Hello" Colin answered.

"Is this Colin McCrae?"

"Yes." He told the man on the other end on the phone.

"This is Detective Frank Taylor of the New York police department; I'm calling about Finn Rostchild."

Just as Rory walked in Colin sighed and said "where did you find him this time?" Colin sighed again and said "uh huh alright I'll be right." With no sense of urgency in his voice. He turned to see Rory with Bella in her arms.

"So they found Finn?" she asked Colin.

"Yeah. Apparently he was pole dancing on one of the giant mushrooms that are in the middle of the local pool. As there were people in the pool some of them freaked out then one of them called the police. When he saw the police he ran across the road to the park and up the big old oak tree in the attempt to get away from them." Colin told the girls who by the end of the story were laughing so much and when Colin really thought about it he started laughing too.

"Classic… Finn…" was all Rory managed to get out. "You had better go get him. I have to pack Bella a bag for this weekend. Thanks Colin. Oh and good luck with Finn" Rory said

"Thanks" Colin said


	4. Chapter 4

Rory, Bella, Lorelai and Luke went to Friday night dinner, it was one of the pleasant dinners and once it was over Lorelai and Luke took Bella and her bag back to Stars Hollow for the weekend.

Rory left the Gilmore mansion and headed back to her place. Once she got home she went straight to bed she wanted to get started early and she didn't have her usual alarm clock to wake her up.

She woke up at 7am and had turned on coffee machine and it started to hum away making that delicious stuff also known as coffee. By her 4th cup of coffee that morning she was ready and on her way to the work.

She got everything that needed to be done at the office, finished by 12 she said good-bye to the doorman and headed to the coffee shop near her office.

Rory loved that she had decent coffee so close to where she worked, but nothing could beat Luke's coffee but this was better than nothing or worse… crappy coffee. Roy was considered a regular at Village Java she knew everyone's name and everyone knew her by name.

She walked up to the counter. "Hey Ellen."

"hey Rory. The usual I presume?" Ellen asked Rory. She had worked there long enough what kinds of coffee Rory drinks and how she likes them.

"yeah thanks. but you better make it a double it's been a long morning" she told Ellen.

"sure thing double mocha latte coming right up"

Ellen made the latte and gave it to Rory and they exchanged goog-byes.

Logan Huntzberger was walking glumly along the street not really paying attention to anything around him until he happened to look up and just stared mouth wide open. After several minutes he rubbed his eyes he was hallucinating, he had to be there is no way it could be her and definitely not looking like that. Man she was beautiful, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her endlessly. No Huntzberger you gave her your heart and she shattered it into a gazillion pieces. But he couldn't help it Rory Gilmore was stunning and whether he every cares to admit it he has always been and always be… in love with Rory Gilmore. He stopped himself before he started arguing with himself and making the people around him thinking he's crazy and got over the initial shock of Rory being so close yet so far and gave her one of his special _'__Logan__to__Rory__' _smirks and she bolted in the opposite direction.

Rory had just walked out the door of the coffee shop when she looked up and saw the one person she thought she would never see again… she saw the person she never _excepted_to see again… she saw him!

As soon as she saw his smirk… the one he had just for her, all the significant and truly amazing times they had came rushing back and was like a slideshow playing in her head.

The first time they argued in front of her dorm while Finn was looking for the girl he met the night before.

At the Life and Death Brigade event Rory went to and Logan convinced Rory to climb up the ladder with him. Then they held hands and jumped off the top of the building.

The time that Colin, Logan and Finn busted in Rory's classroom and preformed their little skit and Richard welcoming Logan to the family after he professed his love to Rory.

Dancing at Richard and Emily's vow renewal. Then happenings in the back dressing rooms.

When Logan climbed through Rory's dorm window and they slept together for the first time.

When they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

The first times they said "I love you" to the other.

While Logan was in the hospital after the Life and Death Brigade base jumping stunt in Costa Rica that went horribly wrong and Logan waking up from the coma.

Even though they were few and far between each time Logan visited Rory while he was in London.

When Richard was in the hospital after his heart attack and Logan was practically glued to Rory's side and comforting the three Gilmore Girls.

After Logan stops working for Mitchum.

When Logan proposes to her.

Rory quickly came out of her daydream and realised she was staring open mouthed at the one and only Logan Huntzberger. She turned around and bolted in the opposite direction not to fast cause she was a Gilmore Girl after all and any form of exercise is against Gilmore Girl rules… that and she was in heels. She headed straight to…


	5. Chapter 5

She headed straight to Colin and Finn's apartment in the front door, into the elevator impatiently tapping her left foot and bursting into their place not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell

"COLIN MCCRAE and FINN ROSTCHILD!" Rory yelled at them

"ARGH!" Finn screamed and fell off the couch that he was sprawled out on. Colin was on the lounge closet to the door and Rory coming in like that made him jump.

Rory started yelling again "did you know?"

Finn was now cowering behind the couch only peeking up to say "depends, what are we talking about?"

"The love of my life, my soul mate, the father of my child, did you know Logan's back?" she screeched

Colin and Finn just looked at Rory still scared while Logan walked in the still open door.

The three boys just stayed still because they have known Rory long enough to know that she very rarely gets like this. When she does everyone in the immediate vicinity that does not want to suffer a great amount of pain must make no sudden movements and be completely serious or you're pretty much screwed.

Logan could see that Rory was surprised to see him and he was slightly disappointed when she ran away but then he realised he needed to talk to her so he chased after her.

He ran into the apartment building that she had just ran into, Rory had a head start on him so she made it to the elevator before him. Logan had no idea where she was going so he thought better of taking the stairs. He watched the numbers above the elevator to see the floor that it stopped at, when it came back down he got in and stopped at the same floor it had just stopped at.

Logan had started walking down the hallway when he heard yelling he could it was Rory just not what she was saying.

"Did you know Logan's back?" he heard her screech.

So he slowly made his way to the apartment that the noise was coming from and slowly went inside. When Logan went into the apartment he saw Finn cowering behind the couch while Colin stood there like he was frozen and he looked scared shitless.

When Rory saw that Logan had just walked in she looked at Logan and said "Uh guys I gotta go" then walked out.

Logan just stood there staring at the empty space that Rory had occupied just a few seconds ago.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked Finn who was beginning to come out from behind the couch and Colin who seemed to be coming out of his frozen state.

"I think she's just shocked to see you mate" Finn said in response

"Yeah, I guess" Logan said sadly. Suddenly he had an idea and hesitantly asked "Could I… Do you think… Maybe I… Can you give me her number?"

"I don't know man" Colin said

"We were not to talk to you about her mate" Finn said reluctantly

"Please guys, I need to see her again" Logan begged

"Alright… but you gotta tell her that we didn't WANT to give it to you, okay?" Colin warned.

"Absolutely, thanks guys" Logan said

Once he got Rory's number as he was leaving Colin asked him "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, I don't think I ever stopped" Logan told the guys

"Rory's going to kill us" Colin said

"Oh yeah totally." Finn replied

"I better call and give her a heads up" Colin said


	6. Chapter 6

After she left Colin and Finn's place she headed back to hers she hadn't been home long when 'Butterfly' by Crazy Town.

"Hello" Rory answered

"Hey Rory, its Colin. Please don't hate us I swear that we didn't know that Logan was in New York or even that he left San Francisco."

"I could never hate you guys… Well maybe Finn sometimes… I'm kidding. I trust and believe you two" she replied

"Thanks Rory that really means a lot" Colin told her

"Now tell me how long did it take after I left till he asked for my number?" she knowingly asked Colin

Damn she's good Colin thought before asking not even trying to deny it "How did you know?"

Rory laughed and said "I know him and how he works. I also know you and Finn which brings me to my next question. How long did it take till you gave it to him?

"If it helps he begged for it and if we waited much longed he probably would be on the verge of tears" he told her

She laughed and said "Something I can tease him bout"

"So you're not mad" he said

"No but I do appreciate the heads up though" she relied

"No problem Ror. Let me know how it goes. Talk to you later" he told her

"See ya" she said and hung up the phone

Not even 20 minutes later her phone started to ring again and the caller ID showed a number she didn't know so she figured it was Logan. She took a deep breath and told herself, here goes nothing.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Rory?" Logan said

"Yes this is Rory. Who's this?" Pretending not to know who it was but knowing full well it was Logan, she's know him anywhere.

"This is… Umm… It's Logan. I got your number from Colin and Finn, they made me promise to tell you that I begged and that they didn't want to give it to me. I hope that's okay that they gave it to me?" he asked nervously

"That's fine. So... why are you calling?" she replied

"Umm… Well… You see I just got back and I was surprised to see you, and I'd really like to see you again" Logan told unsure of what to say exactly.

"Okay… tomorrow afternoon at the coffee shop where I saw you earlier." She said.

"3pm okay?" he asked

"That's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow at Village Java at 3." She said surprisingly happy considering what she had to tell him.

"Great. See you then." Logan said happily thinking to himself that he was going to see his Ace again and hopefully this time she wouldn't run away.

Back in her apartment Rory hoped that she wouldn't regret it. She picked up the phone and called her mother.

"No way can't you have her back already I just got her."

"Actually, I know you're supposed to drop her off tomorrow but can you stay with her when you do cause I have a meeting at 3" Rory said

"No problem sweets" Lorelai replied

"Thanks mum" Rory said

"See you tomorrow" Lorelai said

"Bye" Rory replied

Rory arrived at 2:50pm because she was unsure of how she felt about meeting Logan so she figured she'd get their early and get some coffee in her. So she got her usual and then sat at one of the tables in the back.

Logan walked in right on 3o'clock he was nervous but at the same time kinda excited cause he gets to see his Ace! When he walked in and ordered then looked around and saw her, the always beautiful Rory.

"Hey Rory." He said

"Hi Logan." She replied

"Can I sit?" Logan said pointing to the chair opposite her.

"Sure" she said

They both sat there awkwardly drinking and staring at their coffees

"So I guess you're wondering why I wanted to see you again." Logan asked her.

"Well I guess so. Are you back for good or just visiting?" she asked him

"I'm living in here now" he told her

Still staring at her coffee she said quietly "Then there is something you should know."

Before she could say anymore 'All She Wants To Do Is Dance' by Don Henley started coming out of her phone.

"sorry it's my mum." She told him

"That's okay, go ahead" he said secretly a little thankful for the phone call because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she had to tell him.

"hey mum, what's up?" she said into the phone "What? Is she okay? … which hospital?" she asked Lorelai.

Logan's ears perked up at the mention of hospital.

"I'll be right there" she told her mother

"Logan, I'm sorry but I need to go" she told him while gathering her stuff together.

Logan could see that Rory was scared and panicked so he put his hands on his shoulders to steady her and asked "Rory who's in the hospital?"

"my daughter." She told him

"you have a daughter?" he asked her shocked but quickly regained composure and grabbed her elbow.

"Rory you are in no condition to drive." He told her in a calm and caring voice

"alright they took her to New York Memorial" she said while handing Logan her car keys

The drive was fast and quiet.

Rory knew she had to tell Logan about Bella and she had to do it soon.

Whereas Logan had a dozen questions popping into his head all at once. Rory had a daughter.

How old is she?

Is Rory seeing anyone?

Who's the father?

Then it dawned on him. Could he be the father?

It's been about five years since they have been together, but is it a possibility?

A more important question is will she be okay?

Logan and Rory arrived at New York Memorial Hospital in record time, he must have broken about half a dozen road rules getting there and the car had barely stopped when Rory literally jumped out the car and ran through the front doors of the hospital with Logan hot on her heels.

She looked on the panel next to the elevator doors and saw that the paediatric ward was on the third floor.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a couple of minutes Rory skidded to a halt at the third floor nurses' station with Logan close behind her.

"I'm looking for my daughter Isabella Gilmore" Rory asked one of the nurses on duty.

"she's in room 308, it's the ninth door on the right the nurse told them."

Neither one of them noticed but as they were running to room 308 they were running hand in hand together

_Almost everybody in Rory's phone has a tone that is specific to and a particular reason for that tone._

_I think Logan is going to find out the identity of Bella's father in the next chapter. Not in the way that Rory would want to if she had a choice. _

_Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it and I'll update soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Neither one of them noticed but as they were running to room 308 they were running hand in hand together

Almost everybody in Rory's phone has a tone that is specific to and a particular reason for that tone.

I think Logan is going to find out the identity of Bella's father in the next chapter. Not in the way that Rory would want to if she had a choice.

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it and I'll update soon.

Neither one of them noticed but as they were running to room 308 they were running hand in hand together. Once they got to the room Rory burst through the door without even flinching whereas Logan hovered at the door after seeing the little girl in the huge hospital bed looking all broken. He slowly walked into the room a little then it was as if there was a magnet that pinned his back to the wall.

Rory was at Bella's bedside in a flash, Lorelai was in the chair on the other side of Bella's bed. Rory was just about to ask Lorelai what happened when the doctor walked in.

"You must be Rory, I'm Dr Sam Lucas, and I'm your daughter's doctor" he told her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rory asked Dr Lucas

"Isabella…" the doctor started

"Just Bella" Rory told the doctor

"Well Bella has greenstick fractures to both wrists. When she first came in she first came in she had some internal bleeding but we fixed that"

"Oh my God" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"There has been some intracranial bleeding"

"And" Rory managed to get out

"And she's in a light coma at the moment. Her wrists will heal in three to four weeks and now that we have stopped the intracranial bleeding I have every hope that she'll wake up and be just fine. However that is ultimately up to her whether it be a few hours or a few days."

"Thank you" Lorelai replied

"No problem. I'll be back a little later to check up on her" Dr Lucas told them

After the doctor left Rory turned to Lorelai and asked "what the hell happened?"

"we were at the park and you know how high she likes to go on the swings, well she was starting to get real high and I tried to slow her down but then in the blink of an eye she fell off. Luckily her wrists took some of the blow."

Rory sat down on the edge of Bella's bed and gently stroked her left cheek while saying "oh my baby girl." Then whispering "why must your daredevil genes show up so often?"

No one was supposed to hear it… but Logan did. He was getting curious and curiouser.

"Uh Rory… can we talk?" he asked

"Oh… right." Rory said reluctantly

Mostly because she didn't want to leave her broken little girl's side and partly because she didn't want to be left alone with Logan cause of the way he found out about Bella.

"ok, I'll be right back mum, can you call the boys I didn't get a chance to earlier."

Rory looked at Logan and nodded her head to the door. They both walked out of the room and into an empty hospital room across the hall.

"so… you wanted to tell me something? I'm going to go ahead and assume it has something to do with her" he said pointing in the direction of Bella's room

"her has a name you know." She told him

"she's mine isn't she?" he asked her

"yes' she said quietly

"and what you didn't think I had a right to know?" he questioned loudly

"Logan explain to me how exactly I was supposed to find you? Huh? You just left. You haven't talked to anyone in ages. You ignore your best friends for years." She yelled

"that's not my fault. I was…" he started but Rory started yelling again interrupting him

"a coward? Yes I agree. You proposed and because I had just graduated college I said I wasn't ready and you just left even though I said I still wanted us to be together. Then you disappeared. No note, no message, nothing and then you show up without warning yelling at me like I did something wrong. That's not on Logan…" Rory yelled but was interrupted by Lorelai poking her head through the door.

"hey guys. I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do and everything and I hate to break up the screaming match you guys are rocking right now but you might want to remember that you are in a hospital, the paediatric ward to be exact" Lorelai told them

"I'll be right out" she told her mother, turning to Logan she said "I'm guessing that you'll be coming with"

"I'm no leaving because this conversation is far from over" Logan spat at her

"who said it was? I need to see my daughter now" Rory told him and left before he could say another word.

Rory went back into Bella's room followed by Lorelai with Logan slowly walking in behind them.

**IN BELLA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

The three of them walked through the hospital room door, Rory sat on the corner of Bella's bed just as she was waking up.

"mummy?" she said quietly

"baby girl" Rory said kissing Bella's forehead with tears in her eyes

"I'm going to get the doctor" Lorelai told them before leaving the room.

"what's wrong" Bella asked

Just then doctor Lucas walked in

"hello everybody" he said

"I Bella my name's Dr Lucas. How are you feeling?" he asked while checking her vitals

"my head hurts a little, my arms too." She said

"well you're looking good. I'd like to keep her in for a few days but after that she should be fine to go home."

"thank you doctor" Rory said

"yes, thank you" Lorelai said

"No problem, see you later" Dr Lucas replied

While Logan once again remained quiet

"mummy" Bella whispered

"what's up baby girl" Rory asked

"who's that man" she whispered

"mum would you mind going and getting some coffee please" she said

Lorelai could tell what Rory was about to say by the look on her face so she said "sure thing, I'll be right back"

"do you remember last year when you asked why your daddy didn't love you?" Rory asked her daughter

Logan felt a sting of hurt at that question

"yeah" Bella said

"and do you remember what I told you?" Rory asked

**FLASHBACK**

**Rory had put Bella to bed and had just finished reading her bed time story when Bella asked "mummy why doesn't my daddy love me?"**

"**oh sweetie what makes you think that your daddy doesn't love you?"**

"**my friends have daddy's that live with them and love them. Why doesn't mine?"**

"**Bella honey I'm sure your daddy loves you very much"**

"**why doesn't he live with us then?"**

"**your father has a very important job to do but he has to do it in California"**

"**will I get to meet him someday?"**

"**someday, sure. But right now it's time for you to go to sleep.**

**Rory tucked Bella and kissed her on the forehead"**

"Bella I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzberger… he's your father." Turning to Logan she said "Logan this is Isabella Gilmore, we call her Bella. She's your daughter"

"well it's nice to meet you Bella" Logan said while shaking her hand

"what should I call you?" she asked him.

"umm" Logan looked towards Rory for guidance of how he should proceed.

"how about we start with Logan and go from there?" Rory said

"sounds good to me" he said even though he wanted more it was a good start.

"nice to meet you Logan"

What Rory had said gave Logan a glimmer of hope… 'WE'LL go from there' which hopefully meant that he'll get to be a part of Bella's life and even better… Rory's too.

At that moment Lorelai walked in with Colin and Finn trailing in behind her.

"look who I found" Lorelai said

Finn walked over to Rory and gave her a big bear hug "how you holding up love?"

"I'm fine thanks Finn" Rory said

Colin gave Rory a quick hug "Lorelai filled us in on everything, we would have been here sooner but someone couldn't find their pants"

Finn gave Colin an evil look and went over and kissed Bella on the hand and asked "how are you feeling kitten?"

"I've met my daddy" she said and giggled a little

Finn sent Rory a look that said do both of them know. Rory just nodded. Then said "do you guys mind if me and Logan go outside and talk?"

"hey you may want to go to the waiting room, less chance of you wanting to yell"

The pair of them went to the waiting room.

"alright lets hear it" Rory said

As hard as Logan tried Logan couldn't stop smiling "she's sweet, beautiful and if she's anything like her mother she's super smart and those eyes… so hypnotizing."

Rory was a little mad at Logan before but when he started talking about Bella she started to smile.

"tell me about it when she was little all she had to do was look at a person and she would have them wrapped around her little finger"

Suddenly she got serious "do you WANT to be in Bella's life?"

"yes, she's my daughter, I want to get to be in her life I want to know everything about her and I want her to know… almost everything about me" he told her saying the last bit with a bit of a smirk

"Logan you had better be serious about this because when I was little my dad was in and out of my life making promises he couldn't keep and then leaving with a pathetic excuse for it" she told him

"Rory I am not going anywhere"

"Good because I don't want Bella's father to be like mine coming and going as he pleases."

"Rory I won't be like your father"

"Logan… I need to ask… how do you… do you still have feelings for me?"

"I never stopped. I just couldn't admit how deep my feelings were until I saw you in front of that café, I know I hurt you all those years ago and for that I'm sorry but I still love you Rory"

They were looking into each others eyes but before Rory could say anything Lorelai came over to them and said that Bella was asking for them.

Bella was discharged and over the next few weeks they spent more time together Logan would look after Bella some days and got to know her and Rory and Logan slowly got closer and closer.

The day after Bella was released Logan questioned Finn and Colin on why they never told him about Bella.

"We're sorry mate we tried calling you but your phone just kept saying it was out of service or out of range or something" Finn said

"yeah and by this point she was a few months in and I don't know if you have ever been around a pregnant woman before but when you throw some pregnancy hormones in with the fact that she was hurt that you left and weren't there for her and all the other drama she got pissed." Colin told him

"And we never knew it but our sweet little reporter girl has quite the potty mouth when she wants to"

"Yeah I get it… I just… I missed out on so much" Logan said regretfully

"But at least you are here now and you get to apart of their lives" Colin said

"Yeah I know… wait what?" Logan started

"Oh come on we heard what you two said that day in the hospital… sometimes the fact that Finn has a tendency to be rather nosey does actually come in handy. We know that you told her that you still love her." Colin said

"I actually think you understated but whatever" Finn told him

"And lord knows she's crazy about you, even if she hasn't told you… yet" Colin said rolling his eyes at what Finn said

"Yeah and if she's crazy enough to keep you around you'll be able to be there for the next baby" Finn said with a grin

"Wait Rory's not pregnant… is she?" Logan asked confused

"No, yours doofus" Finn said

"Huh?" Logan asked still confused

"Oh come on we know how close you two, well actually all three of you have gotten since Bella's accident." Colin said

Logan didn't say anything to that he just looked and the ground smiled but the boys could still see the smile on Logan's face

"You two just need to get you act together and become a family, tell me that you don't want to be a real family" Colin asked

"Yeah I do." he said looking off nowhere in particular

"Sooo… you aren't mad that you didn't know?" Finn asked bringing Logan back to earth

"Nah, I just sorry I missed it. I am glad that at least she had you pair." Logan said.

Logan was expecting Rory to arrive any minute so when he heard a knock at the door he opened the door with a big smile assuming it was Rory but when he saw who it was his smile instantly dropped it was one of his nightmares from his past that he thought he'd never see again or rather prayed to God that he'd never have to see or even think about again…


	8. Chapter 8

…when he saw who it was his smile instantly dropped it was one of his nightmares from his past that he thought he'd never see again or rather prayed to God that he'd never have to see or even think about again.

"Katie what the hell are you doing here?" he asked her

"Oh baby is that anyway to speak to your one true love? I heard you were here so I had to see you." She told him while gently brushing her hand against his cheek.

Meanwhile Rory was just getting off the lift on Logan's floor and this time it was her turn to hear an argument so loud it can be heard from the hallway.

"Katie get your hand off me there was never nor will ever be anything be anything between you and me. Now I am going to ask you nicely to leave before I make you!" he forcefully told her

"But I still love you baby and I know that you still love me too you just can't admit it to yourself" she said sweetly

"NEVER call me baby!" he yelled at her "now get out! Out. Out. OUT!" he told her while pushing her out the door.

Katie was just out the door when Rory got there, she walked inside when Logan said "it's not what it looks like, I promise, just give me a minute to explain."

"Okay let's hear it" she told him calmly

"Her name is Katie and in California she was my assistant and for a little while it was fine but then things started to get a little weird, she got really clingy and obsessed and claimed that she was in love with me and had convinced herself that I loved her back… I had absolutely no feelings toward her by the way."

"Good to know" Rory said

Logan continued "Then without any warning she just disappeared, no one knew where or why she was gone. Soon after that I had completely forgot about her until today when she turned up out of the blue because she heard I was in town and had to see me because she still loves me and apparently deep down I still love her too…"

"But you don't?" Rory confirmed

"No feelings whatsoever, well with the exception of being totally creeped out by it, the woman is a physco" he finished

Rory giggled at that last comment

"So you aren't mad?" he asked hopefully

"No, I'm really glad you told me instead of lying or keeping it from me." Rory said smiling

Logan smiled and said "here's your phone." While walking up close to her

"Oh thanks" she told him

Just then Logan's phone rang he answered "hello, yeah… alright." He hung up the phone and turned to Rory, "there's a problem at the office and they need me to come in."

"Okay I'll see you later" she told him

"Oh and Rory, you don't need to leave something behind just to have an excuse to see me you know" he said smirking just as she was about to leave.

Rory blushed and had a slight smile on her face and left Logan's apartment

Once Rory left Logan called Eli a friend from California that moved to New York just before Logan did. As they worked together he knew all about Katie.

Eli answered the phone "hey man how's it going?"

"Not too bad except Katie is in town." Logan said

"Physco Katie from California?" Eli questioned

"Yeah, that very one" and Logan told Eli all about Katie's visit… "And just as I pushed her out the door Rory came in and I explained it all to her and she wasn't mad at all and totally understanding but I haven't spoken to Katie since she disappeared yet she found out where I lived. So I get the feeling that this will not be a one-time thing." Logan told him

"yeah you should tell Rory that and for Rory, Bella and yourself had better watch out cause it seems to me that she already knows everything about you and even if she doesn't yet it'll just be a matter of time before she does, and if she still believes that you two are a match made in heaven or whatever then she may try to get rid of anyone or anything in her way of get what she wants" Eli said

"Right, hey thanks for listening man" Logan said

"No problem talk to you later Logan."

When Rory got home she called Melinda, a friend from work she told her all about what happened that afternoon at Logan's place

"So what do you think?" Rory asked her friend

"I agree with you, I think it's good that he told you the truth but really did you expect anything different. He's a good man Rory and even though he has made some mistakes in the past he would do anything for you and Bella. All you have to do is ask him and he is right there for you. You have your very own knight in shining armour. Even if you didn't see her leave he still would have told you, we both know how he feels about you" Melinda told her.

"I'm worried, for her to just show up like that and to spend such a short amount of time there, I don't think she is going to go quietly." She said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Listen Rory…" Melinda started but was interrupted by Rory's phone ringing.

"Oh hold on" Rory said and put her phone to her chest while she answered her home phone

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Rory it's me" Logan said

"Hold on a sec" Rory said and switched phones

"Hey Mel its Logan I'll call you later okay"

"yeah sure talk to you later" Mel said

Rory hung up the phone and went back to the home phone. "hey I'm back, what's up?"

"after you left I called Eli and I told him about what happened with Katie."

Rory laughed slightly "that's funny I did the same thing with Mel. Logan I'm worried that she'll be back, from what you've told me about her both in California and what happened at your place, I don't think she'll go quietly or anywhere anytime soon."

This time it was Logan who laughed slightly "that's pretty much what Eli said, he also said that we should be more careful, you, me and Bella. He said that she might do something and the fact that she followed me all the way from California and from past experience she may try to harm anyone that gets in the way of her getting what she wants…"

Rory could hear the stereo in Bella's room and figured she put some kind of alarm on it or something.

"hey Logan something is going on with Bella's stereo I'll talk to you later okay"

"okay talk to you later" he said and hung up

When Rory went into Bella's room it stopped she pulled the cord out of the wall cause she had too much on her mind so she'll just deal with it later, she was just about to leave the room when she saw that Bella's window was open. She thought nothing of it and had just closed it when she heard the electric mixer in the kitchen turn on, the microwave beep and the oven timer go off. Problem was she had only gone into the kitchen to get coffee and didn't touch anything else. Everything seemed fine when she was in there. Now she was starting to get a little creeped out by all this.

She swallowed and went into the kitchen where she saw not only someone that didn't belong in her kitchen who couldn't have gotten in because all the doors were locked, but somehow they managed to get in.

When Rory went into her kitchen she saw…

So who's in the kitchen can anyone guess?

I already have chapter 9 written but I am going to wait a little while so you guys can guess.

I will tell you that by the time the person standing in Rory's kitchen is through Logan and Rory's lives will be turned upside down…

So tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

She swallowed and went into the kitchen where she saw not only someone that didn't belong in her kitchen who couldn't have gotten in because all the doors were locked, but somehow they managed to get in.

When Rory went into her kitchen she saw Katie…with a KNIFE

When Rory saw the knife she nervously said "umm you're Katie, right?"

"Yep" she simply said while she sliding up onto the bench facing Rory

"Well umm Katie how did you get in, I mean the doors are locked?"

"The window in there" she said pointing to Bella's room

"Okay well what are you doing here then?" Rory asked

"My, my aren't we full of questions" Katie said sliding off the bench walking over to Rory saying "I'm here to tell you some things about Logan" pointing the knife at Rory

"What about Logan? I already know about California." Rory said

"Really I seriously doubt that he told you the full story seeing as you are still around. Did he tell you we went out?" Katie waving the knife around in the air.

Logan didn't tell Rory that, she tried to hide the fact that she didn't know, but Katie could see by the expression on Rory's face that Logan didn't tell her, she liked that, she liked that a lot.

Katie decided to push it further by saying "did he tell you that we kissed?"

Again she could tell that Rory didn't know and said "that is SO Logan! Well that's proof that he can finally admit that he loves ME and WE belong together! That he doesn't feel anything toward you, except the need to use you." She said looking Rory up and down like she was some piece of trash.

Rory felt a sudden urge to lunge at Katie but didn't because even though her back was turned she was still waving a knife around.

Katie quickly turned around to face Rory "now we come to the real reason why I came here. I'm here to warn, you stay away from Logan."

"And if I don't?" Rory asked with a bit of attitude evident in her voice even though she was far from calm. She wanted to push Katie over and run and hide. Instead she held her ground mostly because everyone in her life that she cared about was in danger especially Bella and Logan.

Katie couldn't believe what Rory had just said, she just grabbed Rory's left wrist and sliced down her wrist to create more blood loss.

It hurt Rory so much and she wanted to scream but she did not want to give Katie the satisfaction of her screams so instead she just put her arm across her stomach to create some pressure until she could get rid of Katie.

By Rory just standing there and not making any noise really pissed Katie off. She grabbed Rory's other wrist and did the same to it but this time she cut deeper.

Rory clamped her right wrist to her stomach like she did with her left wrist but still didn't make any noise.

Katie had enough of Rory making no noise and said "if you don't then these won't be the only wounds you'll get. Understand?" she asked

"I understand that you have about 2 minutes to get your psychotic ass the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops… so how would you like to leave willingly by yourself our in cuffs with the cops?"

"Fine!" she said and threw the knife on the ground and left the door wide open.

Rory didn't worry about closing the door instead she instantly went to one of the kitchen draws and wrapped a tea towel around each wrist. She didn't know much medicine but one of the things she did know was that with any kind of big wound to keep pressure on it till it can be closed properly. Then she called an ambulance figuring that they would be better at getting the bleeding under control and get to the hospital quicker. Then she started to feel woozy and then fainted.

When the paramedics got there they found her unconscious on the living room floor. They got her onto the stretcher and one of them held her wrists together while the other one pushed it. They got her into the ambulance, the paramedic who was holding Rory's wrists together jumped in the back with her while the other drove to the hospital. He put an I.V in her arm and kept her wrists together but couldn't keep the bleeding under control…

When they got to the hospital the paramedic yelled out her stats as well as her name to the E.R. doctors as they rushed her into one of the exam rooms and transferred her onto a gurney. The doctors kept pumping her full of fluids.

As Rory's next of kin one of the nurses called Lorelai. Lorelai was more than an hour away she told the nurse she would try to get a hold of someone closer.

Logan tried calling Rory but she wouldn't pick up so he headed over to her place. When he got there and saw blood, a lot of blood and he knew it was Rory's and was getting really worried when his phone rang and it was Lorelai.

She told him what the nurse told her and that Bella and herself would be there as soon as they can.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Logan practically ran into the hospital and over to the front desk and asked for Rory Gilmore's room number, the nurse asked what his relationship to Rory is.

He remembered Rory telling him that when he was in the hospital after his accident nobody would tell her anything because she wasn't legally his family; she had to get Paris to yell at the doctor to get any information. At the moment they weren't officially dating and he wouldn't get anything out of them even if they were so he decided to take a different route and said "she's my daughter's mother."

That seemed to be good enough for the nurse so she told him the room number and he ran to her room as fast as he could.

He couldn't lose her, not again, was all he could think about in the longest 4 minutes of his life.

Once he got to her room he saw her.

He was so pale she didn't look like Rory at all; he was so scared, so terrified, so afraid that he might lose her for good. He couldn't do that he had just got her back and even though he couldn't call her his exactly not yet anyway, but even so she was back in his life and that's a start.

Somehow Rory knew that someone who truly cared about her and that she cared about them just as much had walked into the room she opened her eyes and saw Logan.

"Oh Rory what happened?" Logan asked her

"Katie came to visit me. She was there to talk to me about you and to warn me." She told him then told him what happened.

When she was finished Logan didn't care that they were in a hospital, he yelled "I'm going to rip her head off!"

"Uh no you're not." She said trying to defuse the situation

"Fine, but I will go get the doctor." He said still mad

"You do that." she said inwardly rolling her eyes

The doctor told them that Rory was no longer in critical condition; her levels are up and is cleared to go home as long as she takes it easy for the next few days. They both thanked the doctor and he left.

Now that everything has calmed down Logan told Rory about how he went to her apartment after her not answering any of his calls and about all the blood he found when he got there.

Then he told her that Lorelai had called and said that Rory was in the hospital and that she and Bella were like an hour out but they'll be there as soon as they can.

Rory told him that he should go and call her mother and tell her what the doctor said.

Logan went into the hall and called Lorelai, he told her what the doctor said and told her what the doctor said and that they are releasing her soon so Lorelai and Bella might as well just meet them at Rory's place.

Kinda short I know but if I were to end it where I want to end the next one it would be really long…

I received a lot of reviews and private messages about this last chapter some said it was Jess or Dean but most guessed that it was Katie.

Was it really obvious that it was Katie?

Was it too dramatic? I needed her to come off as mentally unstable and this seemed like an alright way to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody,

I have recently gotten a few messages saying that this story is a little confusing and for that I am sorry I just get an idea and have to add it. Just proves I need a beta huh

So I am thinking of pulling the story and reposting it, it will mostly be the sae just hopefully less confusing. Anybody have any thoughts on this subjects. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Logan and Rory got back to her place first. He saw the blood and hoped that she didn't see it, so he told her "how about you go have a shower and get into something more comfortable, I'll make some coffee and by the time you get out your mother and Bella should be here."

She slightly nodded and quietly said "okay"

Once he heard the bathroom door close he went into the kitchen turned on the coffee machine and started cleaning up the pool of blood on the ground.

Logan had just finished cleaning up the blood when there was a knock at the door, when he went and answered it he found Lorelai and Bella standing there. Logan shut the door and hugged Lorelai hello and then picked up his daughter and gave her a big bear hug.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked

"I'm fine mum" Rory said coming out of her bedroom wearing sweat pants and a long sleave top.

Bella turned around and loudly said "Mummy!" when she saw Rory she squirmed out of her father's arms and ran over to her, Rory picked her up and gave her a big hug while twirling he around a couple of times and saying "Aaah baby girl I missed you!"

Logan and Lorelai both over fondly at the way mother and daughter were holding each other, suddenly Lorelai had a great idea.

"Hey what do you say the four of us have a movie marathon?"

"Yeah I'm kinda in the mood for some Johnny Depp, how about you guys?"

Lorelai and Bella agreed but Logan said "sure as long as we get to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies"

Lorelai's only reply was "Duh!"

"They are some of his best work" Rory replied

"But only the first 3, the fourth one is crappy" Bella said matter of factly

"Is that so?" Logan asked her

"Yep!" the three Gilmore girl's said at the same time

"Alright well besides Pirates of the Caribbean what other movies do you lovely ladies suggest?

"Dark Shadows is a given, the tourist is also very good…" Rory told him

"Okay then I guess we have today's movie selection." Logan said

"Yep. How's this for a plan, Logan you go to the video store and get the movies, mum get the food and me and Bella will go to the store and get all the other necessities for a real Gilmore Girls movie night" Rory told them

"Got it" Logan said

"Aye, aye captain" Lorelai said and Rory just shook her head at her mother's antics

Almost an hour later they had Chinese food laid out. Along with drinks, 2 pizzas, every candy like thing they could find at the market and had just put in the first pirates of the Caribbean curse of the Black Pearl. The girls were able to quote so many of the scenes with astounding accuracy.

"_I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt from you, but not from you."_

"_On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, __and this is how you thank me- by throwing in your lot with __him__? He's a pirate."_

"_And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."_

_"You forget your place, Turner."_

"_It's right here between you and Jack."_

"_As is mine."_

"_Lower your weapons. For god's sake put them down!"_

"_So this is where you heart truly lies?"_

"_It is."_

"_Well I am actually feeling rather good about this. I think we have all arrived at a special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." _

"Is it just me or is Finn a lot like Jack?" Rory asked

"It's not just you." Lorelai and Logan said together

"_So what's the plan then?"_

"_I row over; search the ship, until I find your bloody key."_

"_And if there are any crewman?"_

"_I cut down anyone in my path."_

"_I like it. Simple, easy to remember."_

"_You will come over to my side."_

"_You seem very certain."_

"_One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist.__"_

"_Why doesn't your compass work?"_

"_My compass works fine."_

"_Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."_

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."_

"_You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man.__"_

"_All evidence to the contrary."_

"_No, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"_

"_Do tell dearie."_

"_Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like.__"_

"_I do want to know what it tastes like."_

"_But seeing as you're a good man I know that you'll never put me in a position that would compromise my honor. I'm proud of you, Jack.__"_

Logan just stared at them amazed.

"What are you staring at?" Rory asked him

"Nothing. I just… uh… you guys are amazing how you do that."

"_Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."_

"_You're right._

_Then what shall we die for?_

_You will listen to me._

_Listen!_

_The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead._

_And what will they see?_

_Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No._

_No, they will see free men and freedom!_

_And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons._

_They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do._

_By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs..._

_...and the courage of our hearts._

_Gentlemen..._

_...hoist the colours."_

"_Hoist the colours."_

"_- Hoist the colours."_

"_- Hoist the colours!"_

"_Aye."_

"_The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!"_

The girls were able to say the lines the way the actors did and at the same volume. Logan was staring at the girls again and this time when he was caught staring at them he just said "do you think that maybe you girls have seen these movies too many times?"

Rory scoffed.

Bella said "no such thing."

He just shook his head.

Logan was reminded yet again at how amazing these women were and now that there was another Gilmore girl to amaze him he was filled with hope that soon they could become a real family… he liked the sound of that… family, his family. Who knows maybe in the not too distant the two youngest Gilmore girls could become Huntzberger's.

As the fourth movie was coming to a close Lorelai looked over at Logan, Rory and Bella.

Bella was asleep in her mother's lap. Rory was asleep leaning against Logan; he was gently stroking Rory's arm and staring down at the two girls. Just by looking at such a pretty picture Lorelai could tell he was still head over heels in love with Rory.

"She is still very much in love with you, you know?" she whispered

Logan was startled when Lorelai spoke because he thought that she was asleep also.

"Yeah I just don't want to screw it up." He whispered

"You just need to give her some time"

"Do you want to put Bella to bed and I'll take Rory to her room" Logan said to Lorelai.

Once Bella and Rory were in their own rooms.

Lorelai and Logan came out into the lounge room

"So I should probably go, are you going to stay the night?" Logan asked Lorelai.

"Yeah I didn't really want to be driving this late plus I just want to be here in case anything happens. You know?"

"Yeah, so call me if anything happens and tell Rory I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay" Logan said

"Okay." Lorelai said knowingly

"Bye" Logan said squeezing her arm lightly

A week later almost everything was backing to normal, Rory was feeling better, she was back at work the only major difference was that every time she looked down at her wrists she was reminded of what happened and the fact that Katie would be back.


End file.
